All because of a stupid haircut
by darkgirl43255
Summary: Feferi asks Eridan if she could cut his hair and it turns out to be an idea that takes a turn for the worst. Mild Erifef also this may crush some feels. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Trigger warnings: CHARACTER DEATH


Eridan tapped his foot and looked at his phone. "Wwhere could she be?"

He was waiting for Feferi on a park bench, just like she told him to do. Right smack dab in the middle of the park. He slid down on the bench, shutting his eyes. He started to drift off into a daydream when a pair of hands clapped down onto his shoulders and made him jump in shock. "Wwho the fuck?"

He whipped around to find Feferi giggling herself silly behind the bench. "Hehehe! I-i'm so s-sorry Eridan! I would h-have just come o-out but you made it w-way too easy!"

He rolled is eyes at her. "Yes Fef, you scared the livvin daylights out of me."

Once Feferi gained back some composure, she grabbed Eridan's wrist and tugged. "Come on silly!"

He stood up and let her try to drag him somewhere. Try being the key word in this situation. "Wwhere are wwe goin Fef?"

She giggled and beamed at him. "You will sea!"

He gave her a lopsided shrug and went along with her. After walking down the path with Feferi half giggling, half talking Eridan's ear off, they came across an ice cream vendor. Feferi smiled brightly at Eridan. "Tada! I'm treating you to some ice cream!"

"No it's alright Fef, I don't wwant any, thanks though." Eridan declined.

Feferi gave him a pouty, disappointed look. "Aww come on, are you shore?"

Eridan sighed. He knew that she was going to get him ice cream one way or another. "Oh alright, I wwill get some."

She jumped for joy. "Yay! Alright then pick something."

Eridan browsed the ice cream the vendor had. "I guess I wwill get A strawberry cone."

"Ok!" She ordered their ice creams and the vendor handed one strawberry to Eridan and one bubblegum blast to Feferi.

They walked back to the park bench, while licking their ice cream. After a bit of silence Feferi poke Eridan. "Want to try mine?" She pushed hers toward Eridan.

He gave her a small smile "Only if you try mine."

She nodded vigorously and they swapped the cones.

Eridan licked her's and he got what felt like a face full of flavorful paint.

They swapped back. "So?"

Eridan looked at Feferi. "So wwhat?"

She smiled. "How was it."

He nodded. "It wwas pretty tasty."

She bounced on the bench and giggled once more. "I would hope so!"

Once they finished their cones, they sat in silence for a while.

Eridan didn't know if he was supposed to break the ice or not so he just sat there staring at the sky. After a while of sky dazing, Feferi nudged him. "Hey Eridan, can I ask you something."

"Ya?" He halved listened while still staring off into space.

Feferi shifted around a bit. "How would you feel if you got a new hairstyle?"

Eridan turned to her, now fully listening. "I don't really knoww. Wwhy do you ask?"

He saw that she was slightly biting her lip. "Well i was just wondering if you would mind..."

Eridan was pretty sure that she was trying to make him curious. "If I wwould mind wwhat?"

"If you would mind if I cut your hair!" Those words sounded like she had to force them out of her.

Eridan rubbed the nape of his neck. "I don't knoww..."

"Oh please! Your hair is so nice and soft and the best to style!" She started giving him big puppy dog eyes.

Eridan sighed. "Oh alright. Only because you say my hair is soft."

"The softest!" She giggled and happily grabbed her bag. She dug through it and pulled out coral colored hair brush and scissors. Eridan eyed the scissors. To be honest, they always made him nervous, thinking what could go wrong with those.

She smiled and made a small motion with her hand. "Turn around mister fussy fins!"

He did what she said and turned, facing away from her. What he felt next was her brush running through his hair. It snagged on some parts of his hair and he had to hold in a yelp of pain but even though he did Feferi could still feel him tense whenever she hit a knot. "Sorry." She would keep saying.

After a while Feferi had brushed down all his hair. Eridan could barely see through his lengthy bangs. He heard Feferi setting down the brush and picking up something else that he suspected was the scissors. He felt a pang of anxiety. He had never had anyone cut if hair before except for his lusus which he still wondered how it was able to do that.

Feferi cleared her throat. "Okay, I'm going to start cutting you hair okay?"

Eridan swallowed slightly and nodded. "Ya okay, go ahead."

He heard her start snipping . He felt some nausea begin to gather in his stomach but he just closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly. He tried to think of anything, anything at all. After a while he started to calm down by listening to Feferi's breathing and slight mutters to herself. Wow, that sounds kinda creepy but it's true, it did calm him. He felt her trying to maneuver the scissors around his horns. And he just listened to the soft snips full of concentration.

He didn't know how long it was until she stopped snipping and announced gleefully. "Done!"

He felt a little nervous at what he would look like. Feferi giggled slightly and handed him a mirror. Eridan shakily looked into it and what he saw horrified him. His bangs were snipped short and swooped over and the back was cut inwards. He was very sure he wouldn't be able to style it the usual way for a while. He felt anger and slammed the mirror down.

Feferi looked at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong with your hair?"

"Wwhat's wwrong with it?" Eridan whipped around and pretty much yelled in her face. "It's all wwrong! This is the most atrocious haircut I have ever seen done.

Feferi looked like she was about to shatter like glass. "Eridan..." She reached out toward him but he just slapped her hand away. "No Fef. Just no."

In his fit of rage, he got up, grabbed his bag and left Feferi sitting there starting to tear up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Feferi sat on the bench crying, watching Eridan go. What had she done wrong? She did ask him beforehand if he would mind if she did cut his hair. He could have said no but she did sort of pressure him into it. Oh geez why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut and enjoy the day with him? She started to cry harder.

After a while her tears dried and she just sat there thinking about what she had done, She sighed to herself and got up, thinking it's best not to mope about like a lost guppy. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk back to her hive when she heard a voice drawl out behind her.

"Heeeey babe. what's a nice lookin seadwelling gurl like your selve doin all lone at the park huh?" It was a drunk green blood. How she knew that was from the drunken blush all over his face and a beer bottle loosely hanging from his hand.

She tried not to let out a sigh about him talking to her. "Just enjoying it."

The green blood cracked a wide grin. "Well how bout you enjoy it wit da most handsom troll evar?"

Okay, she did not need this after what just happened. She picked up her bag and started to walk away from the green blood.

"Hey git back her you bitch!" He angrily shouted as he sloppily grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go of me you drunky!" She yelled in surprise and slapped him with her other hand.

A very bright green hand print appeared on his face. The man growled at her. "Your goin to reget that."

He began to punch her while she tried to fend him off. They fell over and the man landed on Feferi and she screamed and tried to shove off her abuser but it was no use. His punches, even though they were crooked and missed their target many times, were very strong.

After quite a bit of this he scooped up her bag and began looking through the contents. Feferi lay there, aching all over from the beating she had just received, She wished that she could run away but she could barely move without feeling pain.

The man whistled as he pulled out a long pink striped scarf from her bag. "This yurs babe?" He inquired. Feferi weakly reached toward it. It was a gift for Eridan. She had spent countless hours making it and she needed to give it to him. She had to.

The man tossed it aside, not really caring for an answer. He kept digging until he found her scissors. He looked over to Feferi and smiled. "I think ull that purty hair needs a cut."

Her eyes widened as he began to sloppily cut her long hair off. He would accidentally cut her every so often and she would cringe in pain. He continued to cut it with maximum cursing the whole way through the process until her hair became a choppy mess. The man finally got up and smiled at his work. "I hope you have a great night purty lady." He said as he walked away. He dropped the scissors and they landed with a clunk.

Feferi felt her eyes sting with tears. _Is this karma for what I did to Eridan? If so I deserve this. _

She, now a bloody and bruised mess, felt herself becoming light headed and her vision blurring. She felt her heart rate quicken in fear. She couldn't die from a few cuts and hits! She couldn't! She had to see Eridan and give him his gift. She had to see him smile and not be angry at her for her mistake. She had to get to him, she had to...

She cried for several hours until she felt herself drifting off. She closed her eyes for the final time and with a hiccuping breath, went limp not knowing that the person she wanted to see was approaching.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eridan went back to his hive and slammed the door shut. _How dare she ruin his hair like that? She had no right!_ He stomped to his respitblock in a huff and slammed the door.

He flopped on the bed, his cape slowly floating onto him. He lay there enveloped in self pity over his hair. After awhile of moping around, he decided that he might as well face the monstrosity now taking residence on his head. He shuffled over to the large mirror in the room and reluctantly peered into it.

He crinkled up his nose at himself and then grabbed his hair care products and began running his fingers through his hair at his attempt at styling it in a way he could respect.

After about an hour of messing around with his hair, he took a step back and admired himself. Most of his hair spiked up but there still were some pieces that were long and wavy and he was able to fixed those easily to make them look amazing. He especially loved his bangs because his purple strip added a well needed flair to them and they fluffed out just enough to look like a puffy mess.

To be completely honest Feferi did an amazing his job. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought of her. He ran out of his hive in hopes that she was still at the park and had not already headed to her hive.

It took him less than ten minutes to run over to the park. He looked around for the pisces but didn't see her anywhere. He walked through the park searching for his dear friend.

He felt himself accidentally trip over something and he looked down to find Feferi's mangled body on the ground. His eyes widened as he sank to his knees as he felt tears start to fall. "Oh my cod! Fef please! Wwake up!" He exclaimed as he began shaking her.

He leaned over her and listened for a heart beat. He started to cry even harder when he couldn't detect one. She didn't deserve this! He was such a complete ass to her when she was just showing him some kindness. He hugged her body. "Please...don't leavve me here alone...I lovve you too much... I am so sorry..."

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss even though he knew it wouldn't help the situation. He broke the kiss and shakily got up and started to pick Feferi up when he noticed the discarded scarf tossed aside. He set her own carefully as if she was sleeping and picked up the scarf. it had dark and light pink stripes and on the one end there was a tag.

It read in fuschia ink: 'To Eridan From Feferi Glub! 38D'

He gave a sad smile and took of his own scarf off and replaced it with hers. He wrapped his around Feferi's neck and picked her back up.

With a tear stained face and wobbly legs, he headed off toward the ocean where he would for the last time say goodbye.


End file.
